DC Database talk:Image Template
Copy Edit We already have a lot of articles listed as needing copy-editing. I assume it autocategorizes that if you leave the description blank. Maybe we could... omit that part for images, as a picture is worth a thousand words already? Just the copy-edit autocategorization. Not every image needs a description. :- Billy Arrowsmith, 03:22, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Centralizing Image Templates Would somebody add Category:Images Templates Category:Page Templates to this template? I'm trying to get all of the Image and Page Templates accessible from one location, but I can't edit this one. The Paradox 20:44, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Done. Roygbiv666 23:58, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Cover Art Is there any way we could get it to not categorize as image subject needed if it's registered as cover art? Because I'm getting kind of tired of looking through images of characters, and seeing like three legitimate images, and like dozens of them standing in poor resolution obscured by other things in covers. For example, I don't think we need to flood Category:Bruce Wayne (New Earth)/Images with every single Batman/Covers ever. Covers are covers, and character images are character images. I think when the situation permits it, like for example, if Ambush Bug makes a cameo on a cover only then it would make sense to include that in his images category. But other than that, I think the only reason we're so religiously trying to cram these categories with covers is because of our obsessive compulsive need to empty things like the Category:Image Subject Needed. I mean... I'm starting to literally see cover images where the only part of a person visible is their hand, and they still get tagged. Identifying comics that people appear in is what appearance categories are for. And it seems like people are putting a lot of work into this thing that probably could be spent more productively elsewhere. Discussion? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 19:01, 23 February 2009 (UTC) DC Staff License There is a problem in entering the "DC Staff" license into the Template Syntax, which comes out as "uncategorize" or something wrong. Could anyone fix it?--Drgyen 01:54, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Simplifying This is a cumbersome template that's been around since the early days. Though some things are changed, the core is not, and the core features some pointless things. So, a couple of suggestions. * Get rid of ImageType. There's no real need to distinguish between character and item images - there's thousands in every category anyway. They're unnavigable. The few things where this matters - comic and DVD covers - we could change by adding it to the License. CSP and Comic Scene can be folded into one, Comic Interior or something. Really no need from a license point of view to differentiate. * Cover navigation: I rarely fill this in, so I'm ambivalent about it. It doesn't really strikes me as useful, and I don't think many people would navigate covers this way, with it being in the File: namespace. It might be possible to automate with a Fetch, or is that too difficult/taxing? * GalleryDescription? What's that? * This may be tricky, but merge the issue/episode/movie/game etc. with the source field. Non-categorization of covers can be tied to the license. * Permission, Medium and photographer can go. Or for the latter, any categorization can go unless we only allow user-uploaded photgraphs. * Trivia/Notes: it's carried over from the main templates, but I think here just Notes suffices. * A relic: get rid of Templated Images This isn't a serious suggestion to overhaul everything, just getting these out there. This might simplify our templates and make it easier for new people to learn the ropes. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:50, June 3, 2018 (UTC) :Some responses: *Image type is necessary for types of comic cover, and dictates how the template uses issue vs. source. I wouldn't mind merging them, but it would be a fairly complicated process to undo the fairly complicated work I had to put in to make source and issue work differently so that covers wouldn't appear in issue image categories etc. As for other types of images - we could probably quietly remove the code to auto-categorize these, but that will leave a lot of unknown image types. *What is cover navigation? I don't think that's even part of the default template. *Gallery description is also not part of the default template. It's just a relic that's carried over on older images. I delete it every time I see it. *Like I said, the difference between Source and Issue/Game etc, was established to keep covers and box art out of issue/game image categories. *Permission, Medium, and photographer are not part of the default template.\ **Medium doesn't categorize, so no harm in keeping it. **Permission should be removed since we should only have fair use images anyway. **Probably should only be user-uploaded photos, but in terms of creator photos and the like, "found it on the internet" doesn't qualify as fair use, and many freely available images require attribution, which necessitates a place to make these credits. * Just notes would suffice, yes. * re: templated images - you can get rid of that yourself, probably. :I had suggested a few changes to the template regarding the Fair Use and Description fields, for the sake of improving our image SEO, but besides that I don't really want to think about the amount of effort that would be required to rewrite the template's use of ImageType and Issue/Source - these are incredibly complex, and there are a few external templates that call on those fields with dpl to determine how to use them. - Hatebunny (talk) 17:56, June 3, 2018 (UTC) ::The cover navigation is the previous/next. And with the Textless etc I thought just making that the License, and automatically categorizing it as both a cover and a textless cover. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:09, June 3, 2018 (UTC) Simplifying * Since there's little need to differentiate between a Comic Single Panel and a Comic Scene (and the former is used for the latter plenty of times and also for fragments of Comic Single Panels), I think it's better to merge the two into Comic Interiors. * There's no need to subcategorize Fair Use. "Fair Use (Game Screenshot)" is essentially just a duplicate of "Video Game Screenshots". Many options only have the former, I suggest standardizing to the latter. * Comic Cover has three options (actually a fourth one and up until I removed them, a ton of unused ones): Cover Art, Textless and Variant. The first one is a bit confusingly named, as all three qualift as Cover Art. Rename to Final, Dressed or something else? * Merge Movie Box Art and Video Game Box Art. Any other suggestions? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 08:17, May 5, 2019 (UTC)